


Emotional Development

by Serenity1



Category: Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: Anger, Angst and Tragedy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Riding, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty follows his feelings after seeing his best friend disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Development

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/gifts), [leaper182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaper182/gifts).



> I got this idea while watching the last episode of Back to the Future The Game "Outatime." I hope you guys all like it and I'm sorry if it was abrupt. I don't have a beta to look it over and forgive me for my grammar as well. My writing in sex scenes aren't really that good, so I hope this is okay.

Marty cries out in an outrage as he watches Doc disappear in front of him. He hadn't told him how he truly feels about his best friend. With all the hectic going on, his feelings developed as more than just a friend. Especially when he met the younger version of Doc Brown. 

"Is something wrong, Marty?" A voice asked worriedly, starling Marty to look up.

"I….I lost my best friend and I didn't even gotten a chance to tell him how I truly feel," Marty explained as he was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Marty," young Emmett said with a sad look. "But you missed the whole show, Marty," Emmett began as he tries to lighten up the mood, "the expo banned me from entering the next 50 years!" Emmett said snickering as he told Marty what happened. 

Marty laughed as Emmett smiles succeeding that he made Marty feel better. That is, until he saw the newspaper. "What's that?" He asked gesturing to it.

Marty tries to hide it even when they heard Emmett's father calling: "EMMETT!" Quite sternly as Emmett knew he was in deep trouble. 

Marty sighed as he rolls the newspaper up but gave him instructions not to open it yet. Emmett frowns but nodded anyway as they heard another yell coming from the school. Emmett sighed, "I guess I'll be seeing you then, Marty," he said as Marty stood up. "Will I ever see you again?" He asks.

Marty nodded, "I guarantee it," he promises and before Emmett turns around to leave, Marty had lunched himself on him to kiss him on the lips making Emmett froze on the spot. The two stayed like that until they heard Emmett's father calling out again and Emmett was the one who broke off the kiss right away.

"I…" Emmett began as he didn't know what to say.

Marty shook his head, "Just think about it and tell me your answer the next time we see each other," he said softly. "And promise me you won't open that newspaper until then," he adds.

"Of course," Emmett replies as Trixie came out.

"Emmett, your father is furious and wants you to clean this mess up," She says.

Emmett winces as he strode up the steps but then stops to look at Marty. "It will not be rejection, Marty," he said as Marty's heart began to beat faster. Emmett smiles as he waves good-bye and follows Trixie to go back inside.

A moment had passed as Marty heard a loud booming noise behind him. He turns around and sees the DeLorean right there. Marty began to go towards it slowly but then stops as he watches the door open up. He waited for a moment as a familiar figure got out. It was Doc! 

Doc got out and looks forward to see Marty staring right at him. "Marty…" he breathes out.

"Doc!" Marty exclaimed and before he knew it, he was running towards him as doc held his hands out to hug him. Marty went straight to him and he leans up to doc to kiss him.

This time, doc welcomes it and the two kissed frantically as if there was no tomorrow. Eventually they needed air so doc stopped hesitantly. He and Marty has their foreheads pressed together and we're trying to control their breathing. "Marty…" Doc began but was stopped.

"I know doc, we have to stop Edna Strickland first before we continue this," Marty said.

Doc stares at him, shocked. "Edna Strickland?! Whatever for?" He asked.

Marty sighed as he told doc what happened before he came with the DeLorean. 

\---------

When they were back in their own timeline, Marty was relieved to see there was no garage sale in doc's place but in fact some boxes that held items to go to donations. "Hey George?" Doc asks as George looks up after the encounter they had with Biff and Edna.

"Is something wrong?" George asked worriedly.

Doc shook his head, "I was wondering if you'll let Marty stay the night over. He and I needs some things to chat over," he explains making Marty blushed red at the thought.

"Well…. Considering it's a weekend, alright. Hopefully you finished all your homework, Marty. Graduation is coming up and I don't want to hear that you can't graduate cause you didn't do your homework," George said sternly. 

"Of course I did, dad!" Marty lies as he fidgeted nervously.

George stares at him momentarily, "If you need anything, just call," he said and he bids farewell to the both of them as Marty and Doc smiles at one another.

\----------

Marty was riding on doc's cock as doc as his hands on Marty's hips as he thrusts into him in time. Marty had his head thrown back in pleasure as doc moved one of his hands towards Marty's cock. He began to fumble with it as Marty gasped.

"Oh fuck, doc. I….I can't keep this up," Marty said as doc began to move his hand up and down the length.

"Come for me, Marty, I want to see you," Doc mutters as he thrust towards to Marty's movements.

Marty yells out Doc's name as he came. His cum covering Doc's hand. Doc moans in pleasure as he too came inside Marty as Marty sagged forward him, as he catches his breath.

Doc smiles as he ran his clean hand on Marty's back and he uses the cum cover hand to lick it off. Marty looks up at doc and groans at the sight. "God doc…" Marty mutters.

Doc grins as he leans into Marty to kiss him. Marty couldn't help it but moan as he could taste himself on doc's tongue. 

"I love you doc," Marty mutters as he broke the kiss.

"And I, as well," Doc replies and the two smiled at one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of doing a scene where Marty pushes Doc towards Edna as he tells her that Doc was her boyfriend. I changed my mind cause I thought it might not be a good idea on making Marty jealous or something. Sorry for the spoiler alert. 
> 
> I'm thinking of doing another one-shot after this, and I will continue the other story that I'm working on as well. Hopefully you guys leave kudos!!! :)
> 
> I'm also gifting this work to "irisbleufic" and "leaper182" for introducing me to watch Back to the Future The Game thanks to their story "Muscle Memory." Also Episode II and Episode V are my favorites out off all the episodes....


End file.
